Guns n' Roses 2: Roses' Requiem
by Man123811
Summary: Gavin's old mentor and "friend" has found him after a year of running and being on Remnant. While at Beacon Academy, Gavin made many new friends. His mentor intends to make him and his friends suffer. After going through "hell" Team RWBY shatters and they go their separate ways. After experiencing his own "hell" Gavin becomes broken beyond repair. NO SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for no cover image I had an awesome too but website won't allow me to use it for some reason but anyways enjoy!**

Team RWBY sat at a table with Team JNPR watching Gavin and Jason riding a Warthog to get on the Covenant Capital Ship. "We're almost there." Said Jason who was driving the Warthog. They got to Mistral only to see people being evacuated. "Stop them." Gavin and Jason heard Felix say over hidden speakers in the city. "He knew we were coming?" Asked Jason. "He's Felix he knows everything!" "Makes sense, but what do you think he's going to send after us?" Asked Jason. "I don't kn-." Said Gavin hearing the noise about a hundred of Drones, Banshees, Ghosts, and Phaetons coming towards them. Some of the aircraft flew past them going for a different target. The Banshees chased the transport ships shooting them down. "There were civilians in those." Said Jason. The Phaetons shot the transport ship that were loading people on them and the ones that were empty. The Drones guarded all of the ways to get out of the city. The civilians panicked without a way to get out of Mistral. "We have to help them!" Said Jason. "Drive Jason. Drive!" Said Gavin. "But-." Said Jason taken aback. "I'll shoot them as we get to the ship now drive!" Jason stepped on it. The Ghosts chased them down the road that they were on. Gavin Shot the driver out of one but another rammed the back of the Warthog, Gavin shot him and he fell off the Ghost. Some Drones followed them shooting at them with Plasma Pistols. The Warthog stopped in its tracks. Two Drones rammed into Gavin, Gavin shot both of them with his magnum. The Warthog started up again, Jason went full speed to outrun the Ghosts. Twenty or so Drones chased them, Gavin shot at them with the machine gun overheating it. A Ghost caught up with them shooting Gavin depleting his shields. "You gotta take him out!" Said Jason. The machine was cooling down but Gavin couldn't wait so he jumped off of it backwards smashing into the Ghost denting the front of it, Gavin using momentum he gained he went over the Elite that was driving the Ghost, landed on the back of the Ghost and stabbed the Elite in the neck with a knife. Jason had his own problems to deal with a Ghost was ramming the side of the Warthog to make it hit a piece of a building that was destroyed from a Phaeton. Jason kept ramming it too, Jason narrowly missed the piece of rubble and he rammed into the Ghost and it smashed into the side of a building rolling to a stop. Gavin threw the dead Elite off the Ghost driving it to catch up with Jason. Gavin tailgated behind the Warthog, he jumped off it grabbing the handle of the machine gun, his legs skidding on the road creating a lot of sparks. Gavin got on the Warthog standing back up. Hundreds of worm-like aliens slithered close to the Warthog, Gavin killed some with a plasma grenade, and the rest headed for the Covenant ship. "Crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" Said Jason as a building crumbled to the ground after it was destroyed by explosive charges. A piece of the building fell on the front of the Warthog, launching Gavin off of it like he was launched from a catapult. Gavin smashed into a window that was on one of the top levels in the building, he rolled, shot the window on the other side of the room with his magnum and jumped out of it. He used his thrusters on the back of his armor to safely land next to Jason. "How much longer?" Asked Jason. " 30." Said Gavin. "Shit." Said Jason looking through binoculars. "What?" "Hunters are guarding the ship's gravity lift. "How many?" "6." "You have got to be kidding me. 6? That's a little over kill." Said Gavin. "We have to kill all of them to get through." Said Jason. "Sniper." Said Gavin. Jason handed him a Sniper Rifle. "You attack them close up and I snipe them." Said Gavin. "Sure." Said Jason. Jason ran at one of them dropping a grenade at one of the Hunter feet destroying its armor. Gavin shot the Hunter in the back using up a whole clip to take it down. Jason ran at another one, the Hunter swung its shield at him but Jason jumped on the shield jumped off landed behind him and shoved a frag grenade into the mass of worms. The Hunter exploded gore from the Hunter went all over Jason. "Gross." Jason said. A Hunter hit Jason in the back with its shield, Jason hit the side of a building. Gavin shot the Hunter's gun arm knocking the gun off its arm. Gavin ran up to it, slid in between its legs grabbed the gun (beam version of gun) and shot it in the face. Jason stood up and fought one of the Hunters with just his fists. Gavin on the other hand, wrecked the other Hunters with his Fuel Rod gun. "That's the last of them." Said Jason wiping off the rest of the gore from the Hunter. "Ready to go?" Asked Gavin who was looking up the gravity lift. "I guess." Said Jason. Gavin walked into the gravity lift, with Jason following him. They were picked up by the gravity lift and lifted into the ship.


	2. Senolc

**For some reason the cover image changed to the fotus armor I don't understand I'll try to fix it later.**

The room the gravity lift was in was empty. "I thought with Felix knowing that we were coming that he would kill us on site." Said Jason. "Just keep your guard up." Said Gavin looking for any movement. "Schematics." Said Gavin. "Why wouldn't you just use a map?" Asked Jason. "Maps aren't labeled." Said Gavin looking at the schematics of the ship that Ceta gave him. "A lot of power would be drawn to power up the energy projector." Said Gavin still looking at the schematics. "Found it." Said Gavin. "How far away is it." Asked Jason. "A mile or so." "Great." Said Jason walking to the nearest door. "Clear." Said Jason. Gavin pulled out his SMG walking towards Jason. "It's just a long hallway." Said Jason. "Run it." Said Gavin running down the hallway.

They stopped at an intersection. "Which way is the shortest way to the energy projector room?" Asked Gavin. "Left." Said Ceta. Gavin peeked around the corner and saw some hostiles. "We've been standing here for an hour." Said an Elite. "We wait until the Demons come." Said another. The chained up Beowolves smelled the air and started to pull at their chains. "They're near." Said a Zealot Elite. "Release them. And get into your positions." The other Elites and Space Pirates did as they were told and the Zealot went through the door behind them. The Beowolves ran through the hallway, turned the corner and attacked Gavin and Jason. The first Beowolf pounced on Gavin but before it could he shot it in the face with his magnum. Gavin pulled out his SMGs and killed the Beowolves with relative ease. Gavin peeked around the corner again and the Elites shot at him but the bullets hit the corner instead. Jason moved to the corner to the right of Gavin. "Grenade!" Signaled Gavin with his hands. Jason lobbed a grenade and as it went in the Elites general area, Gavin shot it midair with his magnum killings the Elites. The Two Space Pirates ran at them and one of them kicked Jason into a wall. Gavin grabbed the other one and threw him on the ground and stabbed him in the chest with VT. The remaining one was about to stab Gavin in the back with a knife but Jason got up and shot him in the back of the head with a Battle rifle. "Aren't you not supposed to kill things?" Asked Jason as they walked to the next room. "I have my other orders." Said Gavin opening up the door. The room was empty even the prison cells were empty. They looked around the room as they walked to the door the Zealot from earlier who was invisible tackled Gavin to the ground knocking Gavin's SMG out of his hand. He tried to grab them but the Zealot stepped on Gavin's arm. The Zealot then roared in Gavin's face causing saliva to cover Gavin's visor. Jason opened fire on the Zealot but he ran through the door. Gavin got up and wiped the saliva off his visor. "Clear the hole." Said Gavin. Jason walked through the door his gun steady, looking for any sort of movement. Jason motioned that the hallway was clear. As Gavin got in the hallway the Zealot deactivated his active camo and ran at Jason, another Zealot ran at Gavin. Gavin and Jason fired at the two Zealots taking away their shields, "Switch!" Said Gavin. Gavin did an aileron roll over Jason and threw a throwing knife who ducked under Gavin, the knife hit the Zealot in the neck killing it. Jason killed the other Zealot with his Battle rifle. The duo ran down the long hallway until they got to the energy projector room. Gavin typed in different codes but the door wouldn't open. "Screw this." Said Gavin kicking down the door. In the middle of the room was a terminal. Gavin walked to it and started to type in codes. Six codes later none of them worked. "An UNSC personnel figured out the code." Said Ceta. "What is it?" Asked Gavin. "Senolc." "That's a weird code." Said Gavin typing it in. A countdown timer appeared on the terminal. "Wrong code." Said Ceta shocked. "Who gave you the damn code!" Yelled Gavin. "Some random UNSC personnel!" Said Ceta. Slow clapping could be heard behind them, Gavin and Jason turned around their guns ready. Felix was on a holographic screen slowing clapping. "People are so gullible." Said Felix. "Especially you." Said Felix pointing at Gavin. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU SET ME UP!" Yelled Gavin. "It's what I do." Said Felix. The screen went static. "All those people." Said Jason. "Not all of us are heroes." Said Gavin. The timer hit zero and the glassing started, Everyone at Beacon saw the glassing happen, the city was destroyed in a matter of seconds. Everyone was shocked at what just happened a Spartan, the one that was that was supposed to save humanity ended up killing thousands of people. Gavin just stood there thinking and then for a brief second the dark magic that Salem gave him spoke to him. "All those people relied on you but you killed them, I guess you can't trust everyone." Said The magic in Gavin's head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Said Ceta. "You can't trust everyone." Said Gavin. Gavin contacted the Infinity, "Requesting pick up." Gavin said. "Ironwood and I need to have a chat with you." Said Lasky.

 **There is something special in this chapter.**


	3. Pity

All of team RWBY was sleeping except Ruby. The glassing and Gavin's voice kept repeating over and over. "You can't trust everyone." and "Not all of us are heroes." no matter how hard she tried to fall asleep the glassing prevented her from falling asleep. "I need to take a walk." Ruby thought to herself. Ruby jumped off the top bunk and land softly on the ground. She walked out the door quietly as possible. Ruby shut the door and turned around only to see Gavin walking down the hall. Gavin stopped knowing that he was spotted. Ruby walked towards him. "Where were you?!" Ruby whispered. "I had somethings to do." Said Gavin turning around. "You were gone all day!" Whispered Ruby. "Ruby, I need some time alone please." Said Gavin. "We never spend time together though." Said Ruby. "Ruby, please!" Said Gavin starting to get irritated. "Please, Please, Please, Please, Please?" Said Ruby. "I guess you're forcing me to let come with me?" Asked Gavin. "Yep." Said Ruby. "*Sigh* Fine." Said Gavin. "Yes!" Whispered Ruby fist pumping. Gavin looked around to see if anyone was close enough to hear them talk. "Not here though." Said Gavin walking away Ruby hot on his heels. "Where are we going." Asked Ruby. "Library." Said Gavin. "But the library's closed right now." Said Ruby confused. "I have access to the library any time I want." Said Gavin. "Oh." Said Ruby. When they got to the door Gavin opened up the door. "Quickly." Said Gavin ushering Ruby inside. Ruby sat down at one of the tables and Gavin sat down next to her. "So… what happened after the glassing?" Asked Gavin turning to Ruby. Hesitating Ruby told him "Well, Ozpin looked disappointed, Ironwood broke a table by slamming his fist on it, everyone was shocked and some looked like they wanted to murder you." "All of that was to be expected." Said Gavin. "I'm sorry for what happened." Said Ruby. "It wasn't your fault." Said Gavin.

Yang woke up her sheets covering her face. Yang took the sheets off her face and looked around the room Gavin and Ruby weren't anywhere to be seen. Yang got out of her bed and shook Blake awake. "Yang, go back to bed." Said Blake sleepily closing her eyes. "What's happening?" Asked Weiss yawning. "Ruby and Gavin are gone." Said Yang. "Yang, they're kids they do what they want." Said Blake. "With everything that's been going on I need to see if they are okay." "They can take care of of themselves." Said Blake. "I just need to be sure." Said Yang walking out of the dorm. Blake followed her even though she wanted to sleep, Weiss doing the same. "How are we going to find them?" Asked Weiss. "I don't know, but we will eventually." Said Yang.

Five minutes later

The trio were searching for five minutes until they heard Gavin's voice from the library "Look at Blake." The trio moved quickly and quietly to the entrance of the library listening and peeking into the room to see what was going on. "What does Blake have to do with this?" Asked Ruby. "Think about it." Said Gavin walking around the room. "We both ran away from our problems instead of facing them, our stories before Beacon are similar, you don't know much about us-." "We know a lot about Blake!" Said Ruby. Gavin stopped walking and looked at Ruby with a face of really? "Your kinda right we don't know much about her." Said Ruby. "And." Said Gavin continuing to walk. "We have trusted mentors and partners hunting us down." "Felix was your mentor?" Said Ruby confused. "Yeah, he was." Said Gavin sitting back down next to Ruby. "What happened between you two? Asked Ruby. "Well, I was put into the Spartan IV program without my consent, tutelaged by Felix, Ozpin and The Master Chief." "Ozpin?" Said Ruby shocked. "Yeah." Said Gavin. "But not that much. Little did I know that Felix hated me ever since he met me and he started to show it around three years ago. He started to torture me and things like it. Luckily Ozpin brought me here. There's more to it but I want to keep it short." "One more question." Said Ruby. "What was your life like before you became Spartan?" "I don't know." Said Gavin. "You don't know?" Said Ruby confused. "All other UNSC personnel have some sort of life before joining the UNSC to fall back on or something that motivates them to do what they do, but all I remember is the life during and after the Spartan program so I don't have any of that. "That's why-." Gavin hesitated "-Why I'm so good at it." Ruby exactly what "It" meant but she didn't say the word out loud. All of them stood or sat there thinking about what Gavin said. Ruby knowing how horrible Gavin felt, kissed him on the lips. They sat there not breaking apart for about ten seconds. Yang, Blake, and Weiss peeked around the corner just to be met with the sight of Gavin and Ruby kissing decided that it was best to leave them be, left as quietly as possible. The couple finally broke apart to get a breather. "That was a pity kiss wasn't it?" Said Gavin. "It was." Said Ruby kissing him once more. The couple stayed in the library for a bit making Gavin appreciate that he let Ruby stay with him.


	4. Zwei

The next day, team RWBY were in their dorm discussing some things. "I can't stay at Beacon any longer." Said Gavin. "Why not?" Asked Ruby pouting. "One, I glassed Mistral, two, people will shun you guys if they see me anywhere near you guys, and three, I have missions to do." Said Gavin. "So, we can't see you anymore?" Asked Blake. "I can sneak in here through the window to see you guys." "Yay!" Said Ruby hugging him. Yang looked at the time on her Scroll. "Umm, class starts in five minutes guys." Said Yang. "Five minutes?!" Said Weiss shocked. "You couldn't have told us sooner?!" "I just checked." Said Yang emphasizing just. "Who cares?!" Said Blake running out the door with Weiss and Yang close behind. Ruby kissed Gavin on the cheek and followed them. Gavin sat on his sleeping bag and closed his eyes to get some rest. Zwei walked up to him and kept nudging his leg. "What?" Asked Gavin. Zwei went under Weiss's bed and came out from under it with a rope in his mouth. "Ugh, I guess I can." Said Gavin turning into his fire wolf form and playing with Zwei until Team RWBY got back.

"I like strawberries better." Said Ruby as she opened up the door. Ruby and her team saw Gavin in his fire wolf form playing tug of war with the rope with Zwei. All of team RWBY gasped seeing them play with each other. Gavin stopped playing but Zwei kept pulling on the rope. "They're so adorable together!" Said Ruby. "Oh. My. Gosh! I wanna play with them!" Said Yang. "They're so adorbs!" Said Weiss. Blake stood there frozen as her teammates played with the canines. She wanted to join them but her cat instincts prevented her from doing so. Gavin escaped Ruby and Yang's combined bear hug and he jumped on Blake making her fall on the ground. RWY all stopped waiting to see what was going to happen. "Get off of me!" Said Blake struggling to move under Gavin's immense weight as a wolf, Gavin laid on top of her Gavin then licked Blake's cheek. RWY all roared with laughter. Blake horrified pushed Gavin off of her and rushed into the bathroom to wash off the saliva left by Gavin's tongue. After Blake was done she jumped onto Yang's bed watching her teammates play with the dogs.

30 minutes later

"Well that was fun." Said Yang collapsing onto her bed with Blake still on her bed. "I have to go meet with Penny." Said Ruby scratching Gavin's ears. Weiss climbed into her bed as tired as can be. Gavin still in wolf form laid on top of his sleeping bag. Ruby petted him and then she walked out the door to meet with Penny.

Gavin waited a couple seconds to start talking so Ruby wouldn't hear them. "I knew you guys were spying on us last night." Said Gavin. "What? How?" Said Weiss, Blake, and Yang in unison. "I heard you guys sneak up to the library doors." Said Gavin. "Then why would you keep talking about me then?!" Said Blake. "I wanted you to know that I know how you feel." "Oh." Said Blake. All of them were silent of a while before Yang broke the silence "Soooooo, how was the kiss?" Asked Yang in her usual cheerful mood. Gavin thought about this, he felt many different emotions during and after the kiss. "It was like-." Said Gavin thinking once more. "Like all my fears and problems and everything else washed away. Only that moment mattered but I knew that everything would return but I didn't care, and I think Ruby felt the same." Said Gavin. "Wow." Said Weiss. "That must have been one hell of a kiss." Said Yang surprised. "*Snigger* Well, she's pretty good at kissing." Said Gavin.


	5. Stations

"Team RWBY please report to the main avenue." Said Ozpin over the PA system. "I wonder what it's for?" Said Blake. "No idea." Said Yang. "Let's go." Said Ruby getting out of her bed. The team got to the main avenue only to see a Pelican. Gavin, and Captain French were standing by the ramp of the Pelican waiting for them. The team walked over to them curious to what was going on. Being the one that has been around military personnel before Weiss spoke for the team. "You wanted to see us sir?" Said Weiss trying to sound as professional as possible. "Being the team is being trained by Gavin. You ladies get more privileges than anyone else at Beacon." Said Captain French.

"Really? Wow. Umm. What kind of privileges?" Asked Weiss shocked. "You'll see. If you ladies will follow me please." Said Captain French boarding the Pelican. Team RWBY followed him and Ruby stopped for a second in front of Gavin waiting for him to board. Gavin motioned for them to go first which they did with Gavin bringing up the rear. The team sat in the Pelicans seats which weren't the most comfortable seats ever.

On the UNSC Infinity

"We have a mission for you ladies." Said Captain French. "A mission? Does Ozpin know about this?" Asked Weiss. "Of course he does. The mission we are about to sent you on doesn't start for another hour, so you can look at everything this ship has to offer. Of course you don't have to do this mission if you don't want to." Said Captain French. "We'll do it!" Said Ruby before anyone else could object. "But we don't know what we are going up against! You really need to think before you say stuff like that!" Said Weiss. "Miss Schnee, Miss Rose was chosen as team leader for a reason and it is a very good reason. And we do have simulations that Spartans use to train and you are permitted to use them too. One hour left to do whatever you want, so use it wisely." Said Captain French walking away. After he left team RWBY went to the simulation room to learn more about their enemies. "Why the new Outfit Ruby?" Asked Gavin as they walked to the simulation room. "I thought I should try a different outfit today." Said Ruby (she's wearing her "slayer" outfit) as they got to the door leading into the room. "You guys go ahead, I'll wait." Said Gavin stopping at the door leading into the room. "But why?" Asked Ruby. "The simulation that is they set up for you is specifically for you, no one else." Said Gavin. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Said Yang grabbing RWBs' hands and dragging them inside the room. A Spartan walked towards them to greet them. "You four must be team RWBY from Beacon?" "Hellooo, I'm Yang a member of team RWBY from Beacon." "And those are your teammates I presume?" Said the Spartan looking at RWB who were still on the floor. "Yep!" Said Yang. "Your simulation stations are ready if you will follow me." Said the Spartan walking past the other Spartans who were at their simulation stations. The team followed the Spartan to the back of the room where four stations with reserved signs by them where. "These are your special stations" said the Spartan. "Just walk into the pods and you will be transported into a simulation." Said the Spartan. Whose station is that?" Asked Blake pointing to a station with a pod with more wires and other attachments than the other stations.

"That used to be Felix's station but now it's Gavin's I don't know if anyone else uses or used it." Said the Spartan. "But anyways, you have 45 minutes remaining you better hurry." Said the Spartan walking away. "Let's go!" Said Yang getting into one of the pods. Lights covered the insides the poem as she sat down in the seat she was enveloped in a blue light and was put in a simulation of the Escape for A.R.C map. Yang got out of the Pelican and waited for her teammates to arrive Ruby was the first to join her. "Wow, it looks so realistic!" Said Ruby astonished. Blake and Weiss joined them soon after. "Okay now that we are all here-." Said Ruby. Sarah Palmer's voice could be heard throughout the whole map. "Promethean enemies incoming." Crawlers ran towards the team ready to attack. Let's go!" Said Yang running at the Crawlers firing shots at them.

"Sooo, how'd it go?" Asked Gavin. "How the hell do you guys kill those things so easily?!" Said Weiss. "Skills and practice." Said Gavin. Over the PA system they heard Captain Lasky's voice. "Team RWBY and Gavin please report to me for debriefing."


	6. Stronghold

Team RWBY and Gavin speed walked the debriefing room hoping that they weren't late. A Marine who was guarding the room stopped them. "Good luck Spartan." Said the Marine letting them pass. "Thanks." Said Gavin.

"Gavin. What took you so long?" Asked Lasky. "Halfway across the ship." Said Gavin looking at the hologram of a Covenant stronghold. "It seems Felix is making more moves that that don't include you." Said Lasky addressing Gavin. "Probably includes me in some way." Said Gavin moving around the table the get a better look at the front entrance of the stronghold. "So what are we supposed to do, blow it up?" Asked Yang curious. "We have supplied you with a bomb that is remotely detonated you need to put the bomb here." Said Lasky expanding the hologram to show the room with the reactor in it that powered the stronghold. "What are our roles?" Asked Blake. "Well Gavin will be piloting the Pelican you will be in. Get to the reactor room and Gavin will arm the bomb." Said Lasky. "Is that all?" Asked Gavin. "Your Pelican is waiting for you." Said Jason jogging into the room. "Good luck." Said Lasky. "Why does everyone say that?" Asked Gavin. "You'll need it." Said Lasky as the team walked out out the door.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Blake to Jason. "I have all the stuff Gavin needs." "You are pretty helpful." Said Gavin stopping at a crate that had all of the thing he needed with Jason next to him. "SMGs, Vorpal Talon, M6D magnums, frag, plasma, and splinter grenades, shotgun, and a DMR." Said Jason. "Thanks." Said Gavin. "Bomb." Said Jason handing Gavin a cylinder shaped bomb. Gavin put the bomb on the magnetic holster on his lower back. "I figured it would be on the Pelican already." Said Gavin. "Sure you did." Said Ruby. "Ugh, let's just go." Said Gavin walking to the cockpit of the Pelican and opening it up. "See you when you get back." Said Jason to Gavin. "Bye." Said Gavin getting into the cockpit. Team RWBY got into the Pelican waiting for takeoff. Gavin started the engines and waited for the aircraft marshal to let them take off. The marshal let them and they took off heading for the stronghold.

Gavin saw the stronghold as they flew above the clouds to avoid being detected. He also saw a forest with a large clearing that was perfect to land the Pelican in. "I'm gonna set her down." Said Gavin. "Good, these seats are super uncomfortable." Said Weiss. Gavin carefully landed the Pelican on the ground to a avoid unnecessary attention. Gavin pressed the button to let the ramp down and then got out of the cockpit waiting for everyone else. "How much longer till we get there?" Asked Ruby bored. "20 minutes." Said Gavin. "20 minutes?! Why did you land so far way?!" Said Ruby shocked. "We would of got caught." Said Gavin starting to walk towards the stronghold location.

"Stop." Said Gavin holding up his hand. The team was at the edge for the forest in front of the strong hold. Two Elites were guarding the entrance with Storm Rifles, a Wraith patrolled the perimeter, four Jackal snipers were on the roof looking for any movement. "What are we going to do?" Asked Blake. "I was thinking Gavin could lead us for this mission." Said Ruby. "Really?" Said Gavin astonished. "Yeah, I mean you have been a leader longer than me, and you have more experience dealing with these guys." Said Ruby. "Okay, but take these." Said Gavin holding out his hand with four earpieces in it. Each member took one and put them in their ears. "I made them in my free time." Said Gavin. "That you could have spent with me." Said Ruby putting her hands on her hips. "Just thinking ahead." Said Gavin very quickly. Gavin looked at the enemies and made a plan. "I have a plan." Said Gavin. "What is it?" Asked Yang. "The two Elites. Blake and Weiss take them out, Yang you go after that Wraith." Said Gavin pointing at it. "How?" Asked Yang. "Jump on the front of it destroy it's armor and use your explosive shells to destroy it." "Okay." Said Yang. "Ruby and I will sniped those Jackals." Said Gavin. "Get into your positions." The team got into their spots Yang snuck behind the Wraith following it until Gavin gave another order. Ruby turned Crescent Rose into the sniper form. "Everyone ready?" Asked Gavin pulling out his DMR. Everyone said yes. "3…2...1 go!" Said Gavin killing two Jackals in a matter of seconds, so did Ruby. Yang jumped on top of the Wraith, crawled to the front of it and dispatched the Wraith with the Elite on the Plasma turret shooting her but wouldn't stop punching the Wraith. Blake ran at one of the Elites ready to strike. Unfortunately this was a member of a species build on honor, fighting, and glory so this Elite punched her in the stomach making her fall to the ground. Blake used Gambol Shroud to cut a deep wound in his leg. The Elite yelled in pain falling on his hands and knees. Blake laying on the ground, sliced the Elite's shoulder, the Elite grabbed his Storm Rifle firing at Weiss instead of Blake. Gavin saw all of this unfold and decided they were taking too long and killed both of the Elites. The team met up at the entrance. "This shouldn't take long." Said Gavin walking into the stronghold with his team. They walked down the hall and saw a Grunt look at them and run to an alarm and pull it. "Damn." Said Gavin shooting the Grunt. "Security!" Said an Elite over the PA system. A door to the team's left opened up and Insurrection soldiers in security armor with SMGs ran out firing at them. Yang charged at them firing shots at them. One of them got hit depleting his shields. The other holstered their SMGs and engaged with Yang in hand to hand combat. Yang punched one of them in the face launching him into the one with no shields knocking them both out. The last one actually held his own against her, he uppercutted her, twisted her arm, and then Blake shot him in the back of his head. "I had him." Said Yang. "You need more practice." Said Blake. "Come on, we don't have much time." Said Gavin looking at the schematics of the stronghold. "Where to?" Asked Weiss. "Not far. We go straight, left, right, straight, then right, then down a long hallway." Said Gavin. "Easy enough." Said Yang. "Not quite, we have 20 Grunts with Fuel Rod Cannons coming straight for us." Said Blake pointing at them. "I sees bad guys!" Said one of the Grunts. "We kill you!" Said the leader of the Grunts firing his gun at them, all the other Grunts did the same. Gavin quickly activated his bubble shield which absorbed all the shots. Gavin stuck the barrel of his DMR out of the shield and killed five of the Grunts with headshots including the leader. Ruby seeing what he did copied him killing seven more. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" One of the Grunts screamed as they all ran away. "Why are they so scared?" Asked Blake killing the rest. "They're slaves and cannon fodder." Said Gavin walking down the hall to a closed door ad opening it. "Demon." Said the leader of a squad of Elites when the team walked through the door . "Hello." Said Gavin activating VT. The Elites activated their Energy Swords. The team were ready for a fight no matter the difficulty. The team and squad ran at each other ready to attack. Gavin's sword and the Elite's two Energy Swords collided with each other, the Elite towered over Gavin so he used his height to his advantage. He pulled his Energy Swords away and did an overhead strike. Gavin raised his sword above his head to block it. Having two Energy Swords against one has its advantages like how the Elite put almost all of his weight onto Gavin's Energy Sword. Gavin's Energy Sword could barely support the weight. Gavin's hand and arm shook violently as the sword inched closer to the top of his head. To avoid the Swords and to buy some time he collapsed on his knees still blocking the Swords. "You cannot win." Said the Elite. "I s-stil-ll have a f-free arm." Gavin stammered as he struggled even more under the Elite's weight. "Wha-." Said the Elite as Gavin pulled out his magnum and shot him in the stomach making him take his weight off of him letting Gavin slice his face killing him.

Yang grabbed the Elite's sword wrist and crushed it. The Elite roared in pain and head butted Yang making her let go of his wrist. Yang fell on her back unable to get up because the Elite punched her in her stomach. Yang shot a bullet in his face making him stumble backwards. Yang was about to punch him but Gavin shot him in the back of the head. "C'mon dude." Said Yang quiet enough that Gavin hopefully couldn't hear her. "Sorry!" Said Gavin from across the room. "Guess he heard me." Thought Yang.

Blake used Gambol Shroud attached to her ribbon to throw it and stab it the Elite in the chest, she ran forward and wrapped the Elite in the ribbon. The Elite broke out of the contraption with ribbon pieces falling to the floor. "Damn you." Said Blake looking at the ribbon pieces. Blake ran at the Elite, grabbed Gambol Shroud out of his chest, transformed it to its katana form and chopped his head in a fit of rage even though she didn't show it.

Weiss used her glyphs to speed around the Elite to confuse him. Weiss jumped out of her glyph trail, landed in front of the Elite, and tried to stabbed the Elite but he blocked it with his Energy Sword, backed up and engaged in a duel with her. The Elite swung at her but Weiss used her glyph to do a backflip out of the way that landed her across the room. She slid forward on her glyphs very fast, she spun the chamber of Myrtenaster to lighting, fired streaks of lighting on the ground taking away his shields, and plunged Myrtenaster into the Elite.

Ruby the least experienced of the team was having trouble with her Elite. Every time she didn't land a hit on him he would hit her and laugh. Ruby did an overhead strike, the Elite blocked it. "Motherfu- no! I can't swear I promised Yang and dad." Thought Ruby as she was knocked to the ground by the Elite. The Elite laughed again. "The Grunts shouldn't have had a problem with you." Taunted the Elite. "I'm surprised you're even alive!" Taunted the Elite again kicking her into the wall away from Crescent Rose. Ruby used her semblance to run towards her weapon. The Elite seeing this stood in front of Crescent Rose and as Ruby got close to it he kneed her in the stomach. Ruby hit the ground hard, the Elite picked her up by her arm and lifted her off the ground until they were eye to eye. "The Demon cannot protect you forever." He said. A Ember Celica round hit him in the head making him drop Ruby. Ruby quickly grabbed her weapon and shot him in the face.

"Ruby, are you okay?!" Said Yang running over to her and hugging her. "I'm fine." She said. "Good, we need to hurry." Said Gavin. As the team walked to the next room. Yang noticed the Elite that Blake fought lost his head. "Blake?" Said Yang with worry. "Hmm?" "Why did you-?" "Just lost control." Said Blake quickly.

The team fought many enemies to get to the reactor until they got to a room with some detention cells and one Promethean Soldier guarding them. Gavin quickly killed it, and the team was about to move to the next room until Ruby heard voices and stopped. "Ruby? Are you alright?" Asked Weiss showing a little concern. "You don't hear it?" "Hear what? Are you sure you're alright?" Asked Yang showing much concern. Ruby walked up to one of the detention cells since that's where the voices were coming from. The alarms could barely be heard now only the voices and her teammates. She also couldn't see what was in it. "It's coming from here." Said Ruby moving her hand up to unlock it. "Ruby…" Said Blake. Right as she unlocked it a marine's face smacked against the shield as it slowly disappeared. Ruby screamed and fell backwards. "RUBY NOO!" Yelled Gavin grabbing the Light rifle and killed the Marine. Multiple Infection forms were in the cell and the Marine was a Flood Combat form. One of the Infection forms screeched and the team covered their ears. Gavin recovered the quickest and disintegrated them. Gavin looked at his teammates and out of the corner of his eye saw one escape. "KILL IT!" Said Gavin chasing it into the next room. "Help me…" said the Space Pirate weakly. The team stopped in their tracks. The Space Pirate slowly turned into a Carrier form. The team was horrified, Gavin just stood there not attempting to kill him as he turned, Yang stood there too, she knew she should cover Ruby's eyes but she was too horrified to do so like her teammates. As he finished transforming Gavin disintegrated him. "We should go." Said Gavin trying to keep his cool.

The team finally got to the reactor room after killing many hostiles. The door was locked so Gavin tried to kick it down but to no avail. "Let me try." Said Yang punching it but it didn't break. "Stand back." Said Gavin backing up. Gavin ran at the door and Spartan charged it. The door broke the pieces flying and landing across the room. "Cover me." He said jogging to the reactor and placing the bomb down. "Protect me while I arm it." He said. The alarm went off again and enemies rushed through the other doors to the room. "Stop them!" Said an Elite. The Elite ran at Yang who used Ember Celica to propel her punch launching him, he hit the ceiling killing him on impact. The team did a pretty good job protecting Gavin expect when a Hunter attacked Ruby. The Hunter smashed her against a wall. Ruby used her semblance to run around it and slice its back. The Hunter turned around and smack her with its shield launched her across the room and into a wall cracking it. Ruby couldn't take much more. She disappeared in a trail of roses but the Hunter fired its Fuel Rod Gun at Gavin but hit Ruby instead making her skid across the floor. It fired three more shots as she skidded each one hitting it target. One more hit and she was done for. Another Hunter with the beam version of the Fuel Rod Gun fired at her as she was trying to get up hitting her and depleting her aura. Yang gasped seeing her little sis lose her aura. She ran to her and killed the Hunters with some help with Weiss. "Gavin! Hurry up Ruby's auras gone!" Said Yang practically pleading with him. "Done! Yang carry Ruby!" Said Gavin running after Blake and Weiss as they ran out one of the doors.

The team boarded the Pelican with hostiles chasing them. Gavin lifted off. "We made it." Thought Gavin as they flew away and detonated the bomb. Gavin looked at his HUD and saw two red dots behind them. The Banshees that followed them shot them down. The Pelican hit the ground and slit a long way and fell off a cliff.

Gavin woke up to cracked glass busted controls, and fire. Gavin tried to move in the cockpit but couldn't that much. He tried to open the cockpit up but couldn't open. "Damn it, it's jammed." He thought to himself. Gavin ripped off the seat belt and kicked it but it wouldn't budge. It took three tries until it broke off. He fell out due to the Pelican being upside down. He crawled out from under the Pelican and Blake ran over to him. "Are you alright?" Asked Blake showing more concern than Weiss did with Ruby. "I'm fine. What happened?" Asked Gavin seeing blood on her hands.

"It's Ruby she's hurt. Bad."


	7. A Failure

Gavin and Blake ran over to Ruby, Yang looked over at them tears stained on her face. Gavin looked at Ruby blood stained her clothes that were ripped and some parts were barely held together at the seams, shrapnel from the Pelican stuck in her body, deep cuts and burns covered her body from head to toe, her leg was broken, and tears were streaming down her face from the pain.

"Gavin, c-can you s-save her?" Asked Yang holding back tears. Gavin nodded still looking at Ruby. "Hang on." Said Gavin turning around and ran to the Pelican. Gavin looked at the group, looked away, and leaned against the Pelican trying to contact the Infinity. He tried five times but it wouldn't work. "Why isn't it working?" Asked Gavin. "It's Felix he's blocking our coms." Said Ceta. Gavin looked over at the group again, his lip quivered, he winced, the magic broke through once more to talk. "What if you couldn't save Ruby? What would Yang do?" What would they do?" Asked the magic. Gavin quickly shut him out and went into the wreckage of the Pelican to retrieve a first aid kit.

Gavin walked back to the group with a first aid kit, He knelt down in front of Ruby and told the group "Our coms are b-blocked so we have to wait till morning." He said. "M-morning?! We can't wait that long!" Said Yang shakily a tear slid down her cheek at the thought of Ruby not making it. "Look, I'm the best chance we have to save her." Said Gavin seeing the tear. "I'll do what I can but I'm not the best of the best." Said Gavin opening up the Medkit and taking out all of its contents only to not find any nitrile gloves. "Fuck." He said. "What?" Asked Yang. "There are no gloves." "S-so you can't save her?" Asked Yang. "I can but she won't have any protection against infection." Said Gavin his voice trailing off as he saw a syringe with a special liquid in it. "What's that?" Asked Blake. "It's a liquid that will protect against infection for 24 hours." Said Gavin rubbing alcohol on Ruby's shoulder and injecting the liquid from the syringe into it. Gavin looked at the biggest piece of shrapnel that what stuck in Ruby. "That one goes first." He said. He got up, and found a small stick. "Here, this will make it so you don't hurt your teeth." Said Gavin putting the stick in her mouth. Gavin got out of his armor, and knelt down in front of Ruby. Blake saw how much Gavin's hands were shaking and thought "He must be so afraid to lose Ruby or mess up saving her." Gavin placed his shaking hands on the shrapnel. "Hold Ruby down please." Said Gavin. Yang was the first to grabbed Ruby's shoulders to hold her down. "Nod when you're ready Ruby." Said Gavin looking at her. Ruby wasn't ready, she was never ready. In the stories that Yang read to her when she was younger the hero always came out on top unschathed. Ever since the first story she wanted to be just like the heroes in the stories, she never thought about what would happen if the hero failed it never happened in the stories so why would it happen to her? The only other thing she could think about was the pain. Not just the pain from the crash but also the pain of failing her team. She was their leader, she was supposed to protect them, to care about them more than anyone else, to be there for them when their down. But she failed, she didn't protect them hostiles, they protected her, she isn't caring about them right now Gavin is, she isn't there for them when they're down, they're here for her. Ruby never knew true pain. She never knew how Gavin felt everyday, but now she did.

Ruby gritted her teeth into the stick, finally ready to face even more pain. She closed her eyes and quickly nodded just wanting to get it over with. "Okay." Said Gavin taking a deep breath. "3...2." He took another deep breath. "1." He said ripping out the shrapnel out of her torso. Ruby's body lurch as she screamed from the immense pain. Gavin quickly threw the shrapnel aside and covered up the bloody wound with a rag from the Medkit. Ruby's breathing slowed as the pain slowly went back to how it felt when the shrapnel was in her body. Gavin held the rag on the wound for 30 more seconds before taking it off and grabbing another syringe. Gavin once again knelt down in front of her. And said "Ruby." He waited until she looked into his eyes. "Do you trust me?" He asked. Ruby nodded almost immediately. Gavin paused "She trusts me…. She knows about the evil magic inside of me but she trusts me…" Gavin thought. Gavin snapped back to reality and injected her with a liquid from a syringe. "What does it do?" Asked Yang worried it might hurt Ruby. "Nothing, bad it will just put her to sleep." Said Gavin waiting for Ruby to fall asleep.

Ruby looked at Gavin, the liquid started to kick in. Ruby felt drowsy, her vision began to blur. "How long will it take?" Asked Weiss. "I don't know. A couple hours at least." Said Gavin. Ruby was still awake but barely. "I love you… I trust you." Said Ruby looking at Gavin through half opened eyes but the words didn't escape her lips. Her vision was so blurred that she couldn't tell who or what she was looking at anymore as she closed her eyes. The pain she felt was beginning to subdue as she fell into a deep sleep that she wanted to last forever. Right before she completely fell asleep she heard the voice of a much younger Ruby.

"I want to be just like those heroes in the books. I want to be the one who fights for what is right and protect people who can't protect themselves!"

 **sorry for for such a long time between uploads I made a huge mistake in between chapters.**


	8. Not Yet

"Have you found it?" Asked Felix as his commander entered the dimly light room. "Which one?" He asked. "Choice, have you found it?" Felix said turning around to face the commander. "Sir, if I may, you know Ozpin has it why ask where it is?" Said the Commander not showing any fear. "Don't worry Commander I don't kill my henchmen like many other people do." Said Felix somehow knowing he was scared. The Commander was bewildered and happy to hear this, no wonder everyone respects Felix instead of fear him. "But why-?" Started the Commander. "Because Ozpin is cunning." Said Felix cutting off the Commander. "I know he has it but it might not be at Beacon, it might be off-world for all we know." "It is at Beacon." Said the Commander. "How wonderful, it makes our lives so much easier." Said Felix turning away and looking out the window. Fleets of ships flew past going to Remnant. The Commander turned away to leave when an Elite General opened the door, ran in and bowed behind Felix. "My lord we just received word that the Banshees have shot down the Demon's Pelican. Should they engage them?" Felix thought about this the Banshees could kill them except Gavin, he would most definitely break from that. Or leave them alive and they all will break just a little, especially Miss. Rose, and the magic will break through once more, getting closer to dominating Gavin's soul. "No." said Felix sternly. "No?" Said the General. "It's all a part of the plan." Said Felix.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Weiss. "Ummm." Said Gavin standing up and looking around. "You could set up a campfire there." Said Gavin pointing at a clearing with one lone tree at the top of a medium sized hill. "Surething." Said Blake walking over to a destroyed tree that the Pelican smashed into and picking up some of the splintered pieces that were from it with Weiss doing the same. Yang didn't move she didn't want to leave her sister's side in her time of need. "Yang, I'm going to need to be in my own head for a while. So, can you join Blake and Weiss?" Asked Gavin. Yang didn't move, only a tear appeared in the corner of her eye. "I won't mess up." Said Gavin. "Hopefully." He thought. Blake and Weiss started to put the campfire a little ways away. "You should join them. They can occupy your mind while I work." Said Gavin. Yang looked over at them, maybe they could occupy her, maybe they couldn't she didn't know. "Just try it." Said Gavin. Yang looked at him, gave him a quick hug and walked away to join the other group. Gavin turned and looked down at Ruby, his hands started to shake uncontrollably once again.

Gavin knelt down in front of Ruby and grabbed a Forcep for future use. He looked at her more pieces of shrapnel were sticking out of her body, big enough to pull out without a Forcep. He took all of the shrapnel out, blood gushed out of the wounds covering his hands. Next he grabbed the Forcep and carefully slid it into a cut and activated a holographic screen on his wrist that showed the inside of the cut and the Forcep in it. He moved it closer to the small piece of shrapnel and grabbed it as he slowly pulled the Forcep out his shaking hands made him drop the piece of Shrapnel losing it in to her body. "God damn it." He thought picking it back up and got it out of her body He did this for 20 minutes before getting them all out. Gavin grabbed some ointment and rubbed it on the bruises and burns that covered her body, right next to the wound from the shrapnel that he first pulled out was the biggest bruise she had which covered almost the whole right side of her torso he covered the bruise in the ointment and then moved to her chest. He knew this would practically be violating her and Yang wouldn't appreciate it but if he didn't she might die so he did it anyways. He ripped her grey shirt and black pinafore at the torso revealing her chest and bra. Gavin gasped, it was worse than he could have imagined, wounds covered her chest, shrapnel, burns, bruises, and cuts were all there. He took all of the shrapnel out, rubbed ointment on the bruises and burns and now all he had to do was close the wounds. He grabbed a surgical skin stapler and started to close all of the wounds after this he looked at Ruby looking for anything he could have missed. "You missed one thing." Said Ceta. "Hmm?" Said Gavin still looking for what he could have missed. "Look at the giant bruise." Said Ceta. Gavin directed his attention to the bruise, in the middle of it was the second biggest wound that Ruby had, a giant cut that was barely visible amidst the bruise. "Also, there's a piece of shrapnel stuck underneath that cut." Said Ceta showing him the hologram of how bad the shrapnel was snagged underneath the skin. "Fucking hell." Said Gavin realizing he didn't have any gloves. "Okay." He said getting ready to do this. He slowly slid his hand into the deep cut, warmth crept up his hand as his slid his hand in deeper, warm blood engulfed his hand, staining his hand a light red color and warmth clung to his hand. He felt around for a bit until he felt a sharp object underneath Ruby's rib cage. He grabbed the shrapnel piece and pulled but it wouldn't budge, he pulled again with the same results. Gavin took out a knife and made the cut bigger so two hands could fit in the cut. He slid his other hand in he grabbed the shrapnel piece with both hands and turn the piece so it would fit through the ribs as the pulled the piece out the shrapnel grinded against one of her ribs making an unpleasant sound. He finally got the piece out, as his hands came out of the cut the cold attacked his hands making them sting a little. Gavin stapled the skin back together and stapled her shirt back together too. Gavin looked at Ruby's final injury, her leg, it was broken in multiple areas, her ankle, kneecap, and femur was somehow broken. Gavin moved down to the leg and moved all the broken bones and areas back to their original positions, all the while making unpleasant sounds that even WBY heard. Gavin walked over to the destroyed tree, picked up a stick and tied it to Ruby's broken leg. "Done." Whispered Gavin to himself. Gavin gently picked up Ruby's limp body and carried her over to the tree on the hill and gently set her against it.

Seeing this, Yang ran up the hill to her sister's side. "She'll wake up any minute now." Said Gavin starting to walk down the hill to the campfire as Yang got to Ruby's side. Gavin sat next to Blake who was staring into the fire. Weiss was on the other side of the campfire looking at the ground in silence. No one spoke for a long while, only Gavin heard the very quiet whispers of Yang comforting her recently awoken sister. Blake finally made a move, she grabbed Gavin's blood stained hands and started to turn them, feeling how rough they were from years of war. "I can't imagine how it feels." She said still looking at his hands. "I've been through worse." Said Gavin. "By how much?" "I've been through hell." He said looking at her. "And back?" She asked looking at his hands still. Blake's hands were soft not as soft as Ruby's but enough to make it so he didn't want her to let go, he wanted her to help him get through this, all of it, but he knew that if he did Felix or his evil side would make her pay for it. Gavin pulled his blood-stained hands out of her grip and looked into the fire.

"Not yet."


	9. An Eternity

The two sat in silence once again staring into the fire. "Why'd you do it?" "Huh?" Said Blake quickly lifting her head up to look at Weiss losing her train of thought. "I said why did you do it?" "Do-?" "Chop that Elite's head off!" She said getting irritated. "I mean, it's not like you, like any of us to do that!" "Except-". Gavin started. "Except you of course." Said Weiss. "You're always so calm and collected and then you decapitate an Elite over a damn ribbon!" Said Weiss starting to calm down. "So why'd you do it?" Blake didn't know why she did, she could always get a new one, maybe it was the history she had with it, it was a horrible history but history's history. She could start over, she could put the past behind her, have a new, a better life but that's easier said than done, she did horrible things when she was with the White Fang, just like Gavin and Felix, out of her teammates she was the only one who could sympathize with him, but not the only one to know his pain, Ruby finally knows his pain like she does, but she hasn't had similar experiences with him like she has. She finally came to a conclusion. "I-I just… lost control." Said Blake looking at the ground. "Really? Lost control? Everyone says that when they don't know why they did something bad!" Said Weiss. "It's true." Said Gavin defending Blake. Blake looked at him thinking that he would side with Weiss. "I lose control sometimes." "So it just happens sometimes?" Asked Weiss confused. "It might be a side-effect of my augmentations but I don't believe so." Said Gavin

Yang walked down the hill and sat on the other side of Gavin. "Weiss, Ruby wants to talk to you." Weiss got up with grace and walked up the hill to see Ruby. The trio sat in silence not moving. Yang could only think about Ruby and how she came so close to death. Yang looked at the ground and saw Gavin's hand. They both were probably thinking about Ruby, they could comfort each other. She slowly grabbed his hand and lightly squeezed it. Gavin wasn't shocked that she did this, he almost expected it at this point. "You're not crushing my hand?" Gavin said a little jokingly. "I'm too worried about Ruby to do that." She said.

"Gavin, Ruby wants to talk to you." Said Weiss. Gavin took a deep breath as he stood up and walked over to Ruby. He knelt by Ruby and said "How are you feeling?" "It hurts." Said Ruby tears started to stream down her face. Ruby hugged him for comfort "I D-don't want t-to d-die." Said Ruby shakily choking back tears. "You won't, you won't die I've lost so much. I'm not going to lose you too." Said Gavin hugging her back. The two sat there hugging each other for awhile.

Morning finally came, it felt like an eternity waiting for it. Worrying about Ruby had something to do with it. A Pelican landed almost immediately after the Sun rose into the sky. The team and more importantly, Ruby made it safely back to the Infinity. The team got off the Pelican happy to get back to civilization. Gavin looked around and saw Taiyang run towards Ruby. "This can only end badly." thought Gavin.


	10. Tai

"Oh my god! I was so worried!" Said Taiyang looking down at her daughter and then turning his attention to the group. "Thank you all for-" stopped Taiyang When he saw Gavin. They both stood there looking at each other. "Tai." Said Gavin. Tai didn't move he just squinted at him. "Dad? What's-" asked Yang wondering what was going on. No one just said "Tai" without Yang unless the person was a close family member or friend. "Or something else?" Thought Yang. Snapping back into reality, Tai whispered something so quiet only Gavin and Blake could hear it. And with that Gavin walked away from the group leaving them alone. "What just happened?" Thought Yang and Weiss. "Why did Taiyang say that?" Thought Blake.

Sometime later

Ruby weakly opened her eyes, with her vision blurred, she could only see a blinding light above her head and a faint outline of a blonde man who could only be, "Dad… what's going on? Where am I…?" Said Ruby feebly. "It's alright Ruby, your team got you out, you're okay." Said Tai painfully. "What do you mean?" Said Ruby in a confused childish manner.

Ruby looked down at the bed in thought. "I mean I figured they did, but they couldn't have fixed me." Tai knew that she was thinking about Gavin and all that he has done for her since they met. "The surgeons fixed you up the best they could. They said that no scars will be left on your body!" Said Tai trying to deviate the subject away from Gavin.

A well of emotion exploded within Ruby, tears started to well up in her eyes. "Ruby…" Said Tai leaning in so he could get his point across. "How much do you really know about him?"

"Ever since Tai appeared, Gavin ran off to somewhere. Where could he have gone?" Thought Blake. She had walked around most of the Infinity alone searching for him. Blake was starting to get worried about him. The only time he disappeared and didn't show up hours later was when he was in his own head.

Blake had been walking around for so long that she was truly fearful for his mental state. She came across a window that looked out into space, and a wolf was sitting in front of it looking out into the emptiness.


	11. Emptiness

"Ever since Tai appeared, Gavin ran off to somewhere. Where could he have gone?" Thought Blake. She had walked around most of the Infinity alone searching for him. Blake was starting to get worried for him. The only time he disappeared and didn't show up hours later was when he was in his own head.

Blake had been walking around for so long that she was truly fearful for his mental state. She came across a window that looked out into space, and a wolf was sitting in front of it looking out into the emptiness.

Blake approached the wolf and realised that it was Gavin using his semblance. "Gavin…" Said Blake carefully, not wanting to provoke him. Gavin didn't move except that his ears perked up. She moved closer to him, unsure if he had heard her. Finally, Gavin turned around with a depressed look in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked Blake still a little cautious. Gavin just looked at her not changing out of his wolf form. "I just-," Blake stammered, she took a deep breath. "I just wanted to see if you were okay." Blake uttered. Gavin suddenly got on his hind legs, put his front paws on Blake's shoulders, and licked her face.

"Gavin! Why did you do that? You know I hate that!" shrieked Blake, slightly blushing. Gavin quickly turned back into his human form and apologized. "Sorry Blake, I couldn't resist! It's just too funny!" said Gavin laughing.

Blake sighed, the redness fading from her face. "I see that you've recovered from Ruby's near death experience, then?" asked Blake, hoping that he did. "Actually," said Gavin, going back to serious mode. "I haven't," Gavin turned away from Blake and walked back to the window looking out into space. "It's been hard… dealing with all of this." Said Gavin, looking down at the floor. Gavin looked up again, "No matter what I do, where I go!" said Gavin his voice rising. "He always finds me and makes me pay for it!"

"I don't even know what I did…"

Hot tears started falling down his cheeks. "Spartans never cry… feel fear, never back down, we're supposed to be beacons of hope." said Gavin. "The saviors of humanity…" "Machines of war!" Gavin's voice rose again… tears fell once again. Blake walked up beside him. "Spartans aren't machines." said Blake softly. "You're just people…" "It's just like huntsman and huntresses." "We're just people fighting to make a difference." "It's a choice, you made yours when you took up your armor again." "You could of said no or walked away-" "Ran." Gavin interjected. "It's still a choice…" said Blake looking at him. "And I don't know about you, but I don't think machines make choices like that."

Gavin looked out into the emptiness of space, not looking at Blake. Blake looked for some sort of answer on Gavin's but found nothing but sadness. Blake, hoping that her talk with him worked, walked away, with Gavin not making any sudden movements, he just looked out into the emptiness of space that reflected his own heart.


End file.
